Convicts
The Convicts are a boss from the 2006 video game Dead Rising by Capcom. They are a group of escaped prisoners driving a hijacked military Humvee, at the Willamette Parkview Mall. They're found driving around Leisure Park, in the center of the mall, where they ambush and attack anyone they see, treating it as a game, and referring to their victims as "Contestants". The Convicts act as an obstacle boss for Leisure Park, which works as a shortcut for crossing to various parts of the mall, preventing you from escorting survivors through it. They're encountered three times in the park, spawning the first time at 6:00 PM on the first day, and then respawning at midnight on the first and second day. ''Dead Rising'' The Convicts are first encountered by Frank West as he's walking through the park, where he's almost killed as they come barreling towards him swinging at him with a baseball bat. Frank manages to duck just in time, leaving him speechless as they pull over next to him, laughing and cracking jokes at each other. They suddenly notice two new people walking through the park and forget Frank to go after them, who they refer to as their "next contestants". They speed after the two, Sid and Sophie, who quickly try to run away, but this proves useless however as they speed by and kill Sid with a bat, the same way they tried to with Frank. Battle There are three convicts driving the driving the Humvee, Sam Franklin, Miguel Sanchez, and Reginald Jenkins. Each convict must be killed to completely beat the boss, and in one sitting, if you kill one and leave, he'll have respawned when you return. "Roadkill time!" * Sam Franklin is the driver of the Humvee, where he tries to run Frank over. If Sam is killed, Miguel will take over as driver, unless he is killed before. "You better watch out ese!" * Miguel Sanchez sits in the passenger seat of the Humvee, where he attacks Frank with a baseball bat if he gets near him. If Sam Franklin is killed, Miguel will become the driver, preventing him from using the baseball bat, making it much easier to kill him. "Snatch that snatch!" * Reginald Jenkins operates the machine gun turret fixed to the back of the Humvee. Reginald will fire at Frank as he approaches, acting as a ranged attack while the Humvee simultaneously tries to hit him. Reginald is undoubtedly the hardest part of the battle, being the hardest to dodge and the hardest to hit. He fires in a series of short bursts, allowing Frank to attack in between breaks, and keeping him constantly moving to avoid fire. Once all the convicts are defeated, the boss is officially beaten and won't respawn until the following midnight. Upon defeating them the first time, you're given Sophie as a survivor, while the other two times act only as an obstacle. Trivia * The Convicts are one of the most unique bosses in Dead Rising, as they are the only boss to be encountered outside, driving a vehicle, and the only one to respawn after being killed. * They were voiced by David Beron, Dave Wittenberg, and James Mathis. * The audio files for the convicts don't work properly, so it's common to hear an already dead convict shouting dialogue as if he's still there. Gallery Convict Theme-Gone Guru Videos Navigation Convicts Convicts Convicts Convicts Category:Psychopath Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased